All the Small Things
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: Young Dick Grayson has to write a paper about plants. An unexpected person helps him. Fluff! Warnings for extreme cuteness!


**Authors Note: Just an adorable one shot that I hope you guys love. It was a blast writing! Read and Review people!**

It was a typical Sunday evening in Gotham, rain clouds were gathering in the sky, the wind was blowing trash across the streets, and all of the school kids were scrambling to do the homework they procrastinated on all weekend. Nine year old Dick Grayson was no exception. On Friday his science teacher had given his class a one page paper on any kind of plant they wanted.

Dick was sitting at his desk in his room, a piece of paper and a sparkly green gel pen that Babs had given him spread before him. He stared at the wall trying to think of a plant to write about. So far he had nothing. Flowers were for girls, and the grass seemed too boring. He could write about the oak tree his tree mansion was in, but he had heard from Bette yesterday at another charity ball that she was writing about an oak tree. Dick almost groaned in frustration, he could not go on patrol until he finished his homework, and so he never would be able to as he could not write the essay.

About an hour of staring at the wall in front of him later, Bruce poked his head in. "I'm going on patrol, have you finished your homework yet?"

Dick moaned and put his head in his hands. "It's too hard Bruce. I'll never get it done!" With a dramatic flourish he threw his hands back and flipped over his desk chair into a hand stand. "Can't I come with you?" He looked up at Bruce and stuck his lip out in a pout. "Please?"

"Sorry chum, but you know the rules. No homework, no cape." Bruce answered, avoiding looking at the puppy dog face that could convince anyone to do anything.

"Just this once?" Dick begged. "I can do it when I get back!"

"Sorry, Alfred would have my hide if I let you come."

With the negative answer Dick fell out of his handstand, and laid eagle sprawled on the floor looking up at his mentor before sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes. " 'ust so yew know, 'm ded."

Bruce laughed before ruffling his hair and leaving the room to go protect Gotham. Dick sighed and got up off the floor, sitting back at his desk.

Another two hours later it was time for dinner. After hearing Alfred call him, Dick jumped up out of his seat, flung open his door, raced down the hall to the stairs where he proceeded to slide down the banister and back handspring to the less formal dining room. The secondary dining room was more casual then the one used for balls, and that is where Dick and Bruce generally ate dinner. On the occasions that Bruce was not eating with Dick, Alfred allowed the television to be turned on.

As tonight was one of those nights, Dick grabbed the remote as he sat down, immediately flipping to the cartoon channel. He watched SpongeBob for half an hour as he ate his delicious and expertly prepared salmon. After the show finished, Alfred popped his head back in to get his plate and tell him to head up to do his homework.

"But Alfie! Do I have to?" Dick asked sadly. "I'll never be able to finish it!"

Alfred raised a single gray eyebrow at his young charge. "Young Master Richard, you simply must apply yourself. You're a very intelligent boy, I am sure you will have no problems completing your assignment once you decide to do so."

Dick slumped back in his seat and put on the best pitiful face he could muster. "Alfie, I can't come up with a topic. I'll never be able to finish! Can you help me? Bruce was too busy."

Alfred sighed and turned his eyes to the celling as if looking for answers. Finally he sighed again and looked back down as if in response to a reply he had gotten. "Watch the local news young master, maybe you will be able to gain some inspiration from that." With that response, Alfred took the remote, changed the channel and left with the dirty dishes.

Dick groaned, but settled back to watch the news. There were a few new factories opening on the right side of Gotham and a fire had burned down a couple warehouses, but there was nothing new coming on the news station that could give Dick inspiration. Just as he was about to give up, a new report -live- came in.

'This is Kimberly Press of Gotham News. Right now live before us, we have footage of the Batman taking down Poison Ivy. Apparently Ivy had planned to take over all of the…'. The report continued, but Dick didn't listen. He had already found his inspiration.

Dick leapt up and ran to his room almost knocking Alfred over in his haste. "Thanks Alfie!" He shouted behind him when the sight of the old butler registered. Upon reaching his room, he sat on his bed and grabbed a sleek black backpack, then into the backpack he shoved his gel pen and a regular empty composite notebook. He packed a few water bottles as well as a few candy bars from his secret candy stash. A minute later a blanket was thrown in as well.

Once his bag was ready, Robin prepared to sneak into the Batcave. After waiting for Alfred to go make his last rounds outside the main hall, he ran to the old grandfather clock and put in the combination to get it to open. After he made it to the elevator he relaxed. He snuck into the cave dogging the cameras to the best of his ability and put on his stealth costume. This looked like the normal one, but instead of a yellow cape and red chest area, it was a dark grey. The only color on it was a red instead of yellow R.

After changing, Robin put on his boots and wheeled his new motorcycle out of the cave to avoid any sensors picking it up. After leaving the secret exit of the cave, he jumped on and began the trip to Arkham.

An hour later he arrived, parking his bike and swinging his backpack onto his back. Then with his head held high, he marched into the prison. Upon entering he saw the guards staring at him as he walked through, but he kept his best bat face on and kept walking, even when one shouted that he could not be in there. After walking through the main entrance, he turned right to head towards the female inmates. He waved to Catwoman as he walked past, knowing she would be out in a day or two, and headed towards Poison Ivy's cell.

She looked up when he knocked on the door, but groaned when she saw who it was. "Wonder Boy, you're a little late. Daddy Bats has already interrogated me on my 'evil plan'. Why don't you go on and fly home birdie?"

Robin glared at her and rolled his eyes. "It's Boy Wonder, not Wonder Boy. And this is not about your so called 'evil plan'."

"So what's this about then birdie?" Ivy asked curiously.

Robin grinned mischievously. "I need help writing an essay about a plant for my class. I picked poison ivy."

Ivy stood up and walked towards her cell door. "And why exactly should I help you with anything?"

"It would very much annoy Batman, as he would not help me."

Ivy matched Robin's mischievous grin. "Well, in that case, lets get started."

Three hours later Robin was discovered by a guard asleep in Ivy's cell. He was wrapped up in a blanket, with his head using the sleeping villainess's shoulder as a pillow. An hour after Robin was found, Batman showed up to retrieve his partner and took a picture of the two that he put in a file labeled 'Proof Palma Isley has a heart' before heading back to his cave. Eight hours after that, Dick Grayson gave a stunning report to his class about poison ivy. Fifteen minutes later, all the way across Gotham, a young villainess was holding a green gel pen she had found accidentally abandoned in her cell, thinking about all the small things in life.


End file.
